<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>阴晴圆缺 by sparklingtherapy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629097">阴晴圆缺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy'>sparklingtherapy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>阴晴圆缺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阴晴圆缺</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　蟠桃园的仙女姐姐都看着夫胜宽笑，有人叫他：“小嫦娥，又来要东西啦？”夫胜宽脸上发烧，但是又不能对她们无礼，拽着洪知秀的袖子蒙着头往里面撞。都已经过了园子还有清脆的女声善意地说：“让玉帝大人给你一个知秀那样的好玉兔！”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽怒气冲冲地跑上玉帝居所前长长的台阶，洪知秀拉不住他，只好一个人坠在后面。夫胜宽一口气跑完，扒着面前的门槛喘气，好不容易匀平了气洪知秀才慢悠悠地赶到，提溜着他脖子后面的衣服说：“走啦。”好像他才是要来东西的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“文俊辉！”夫胜宽闯进去就不管不顾地大叫，“我知道你在，你给我出来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　头发都没梳好的玉帝睡眼惺忪地探了个头：“什么啊，胜宽。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“前两天嫦娥例会我又被骂了！”如果不是洪知秀拦住夫胜宽几乎要去抓文俊辉的领子，“说我要啥啥没有，只好意思意思给我个全勤奖——你们是人吗？！我天天累死累活，每天天不亮就要转月相，转完月相画火山坑，画完火山坑引潮汐，简直就没个停下来的时候，就这样我还全勤！”<br/>　　<br/>　　文俊辉一边系腰带一边说：“你们嫦娥例会和我有什么关系，又不是我开的。你跟我抱怨有什么用。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是月宫配置是你发的。”洪知秀在旁边指出。文俊辉看了他一眼：“不好意思，你哪位？怎么擅自就来？”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀不卑不亢地说：“980218号月宫崔韩率的玉兔。”<br/>　　<br/>　　文俊辉说：“等我去查查册子。”说完叫徐明浩出来，后者去库房乱查了一通，夫胜宽早就被侍女拉到一旁喝茶了。洪知秀偶尔来一次玉帝居所，这里逛逛那里逛逛。文俊辉已经被吵起来，干脆穿了衣服准备上班。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我查到了。”元始天尊抱着一叠东西出来，哗啦啦全撒在文俊辉桌上，“是韩率那里的玉兔，但是你是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀彬彬有礼地说：“我不是本土人籍，我籍在外土，不过血统是纯正的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　徐明浩说：“你稍等，我问问入籍处。”过了一会儿回来：“入籍处说你是人才引进？之前在天堂待过？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我在那里供职大概十个世纪——哦，就是大概……”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀还在算，夫胜宽又一次冲进来，嘴边还沾着甘露的痕迹：“起来了没？查到了没？玉帝大人，请问970116号月宫什么时候才配拥有一只玉兔啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　文俊辉说：“可是现在的确没有玉兔，我也没办法变一个出来给你。”顺手拿起桌上徐明浩刚堆着还没来得及拿走的980218号的资料翻，翻到了好东西：“好你个夫胜宽，崔韩率名下只有一只玉兔登记着也没见他三天两头过来大闹天宫，你怎么又有月桂又有吴刚的还不满足？就那么执着于一只玉兔？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我真是——”洪知秀眼疾手快地捂住了夫胜宽的嘴，不让他有机会因为出言不逊而被治罪，“玉帝大人真的是日理万机，恳请大人什么时候亲临寒舍看看那到底是什么月桂和什么吴刚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唉，别吵了。”徐明浩看不下去，对着文俊辉说，“你忘了？胜宽那里只有一块开不出花来的石头和一个不知道哪里跑来的樵夫……他入职的时候吴刚和玉桂都没有，你说那就让他们两个顶替一下。真是的，入籍处不知道干什么吃的……”洪知秀怀疑他在骂自己，睁着好看的眼睛到处扫了一圈。<br/>　　<br/>　　文俊辉被他一提醒才慢慢想起来，脸上略微挂不住，上来就想揽夫胜宽的肩膀：“现在我们既有月桂也有吴刚了，要不发给你？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就要月兔！”夫胜宽鼓着脸颊说，“不是你说的吗？我既有吴刚又有月桂。”<br/>　　<br/>　　徐明浩说：“玉兔是稀缺人才，都要靠人才引进了。不过这两天倒是新到了两只猫，各种小动物，你如果想要，来挑两只走。”<br/>　　<br/>　　元始天尊这么说了，小嫦娥就借坡下驴。徐明浩领他们到库房后面的院子，果然是两只猫，一只通体雪白，看上去还小，另一只就稍大些，头上带两块浅浅的灰色。夫胜宽喜欢动物，蹲下身逗猫，结果两只猫都懒懒的，象征性叫两声就结束了。夫胜宽也不发火，从袖子里摸出一只玉坠子来：“抛到谁就是谁。”<br/>　　<br/>　　结果扔到那只大猫面前，夫胜宽说：“就你了。”洪知秀帮着他把猫抱起来，那猫可能就是单纯的懒动，不是反感，任由玉兔和嫦娥把它揉圆搓扁。两个人都走到院子口，洪知秀偶然回头看了一眼，发现那只小猫站在原地，尾巴翘着，好像有点怅然若失的样子。他心中一动，和夫胜宽说：“要不我把剩下的那个带走吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽抱着猫歪着头：“韩率喜欢猫吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“横竖我照顾就是了，这么大个月宫里就我和他两个人，多个猫也多点生气。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽抱着猫回去，门口撞见扛着斧头的尹净汉：“回来了？这抱着的是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈也从里面冲出来：“我们的玉兔？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽被他吓了一跳，手一松，那只猫灵巧地落到地上，很不满一样地冲他们喵了一声，尹净汉冷淡地看了一眼猫，又看了一眼夫胜宽：“什么情况？”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽梗着脖子说：“新成员，有问题吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然有问题。”尹净汉把斧头放下来，倚着旁边的墙垣，“嫦娥仙子如果带个玉兔回来，那是再好不过，也不至于劳模只拿个全勤奖，宫里饭都吃不上，还得靠我现在去砍东西吃；不行带个癞蛤蟆回来，算个月蟾，卖药钱也是一笔收益；再不济弄条蛇，能入玉帝后方库册的，每月补贴还能多领一笔——可您带了个猫回来，哪门子的月宫里有只猫？又入不了册领不了人头费，又没法产出，这是领了个祖宗？变着法地扣我们工钱？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈紧张地左看看右看看：“净汉！”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽原本就心情激动，被尹净汉冷嘲热讽一通，血冲上头：“胜澈哥你别管我——我扣你们工钱，你们也要有工钱给我扣啊！前两天例会是忘了？我的全勤奖不是钱？你们两个当甩手掌柜倒是开心，就活该我累死累活？”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉脸白下去：“少把胜澈也扯进来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽张了张嘴，但是眼泪先滚下来，他拿袖子掩了脸，飞快地跑进去了。那只猫看了他们一眼，犹犹豫豫地也抬脚跟着夫胜宽走了。院子里只剩了崔胜澈和尹净汉两个人，尹净汉不满地说：“他怎么把你也骂了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不在意。”崔胜澈强烈地说，“胜宽说错哪一个字了？开不出花来的石头……就是因为我不是真的月桂，你才没办法砍我，没办法砍我吴刚和月桂的这笔工资就拿不到，宫里也没别的人，怎么不是靠胜宽？他自己拿全勤奖，就算要养大象我们也管不着。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……”尹净汉一时间说不出话来，崔胜澈有点悲哀地摇摇头，一个人走到旁边去了。尹净汉紧紧盯着他，不让他又一次变成石头，崔胜澈平时都是人形，然而变一次石头就又十天半个月不变回来。崔胜澈说他变石头的时候就是在修炼开花了，尹净汉觉得这完全是胡闹，石头怎么开得出花？<br/>　　<br/>　　他叹了口气，对着蹲着的崔胜澈的头顶说：“你是真的没必要这么说自己……这样说的话，我也不是吴刚，你就算真的每天香喷喷的身上都挂满桂花了，我一斧头砍下去，斧头先烂了。真有责任，也是我们两个一起有责任。”崔胜澈迷茫地看着他，尹净汉说：“你还不知道我是烂柯人？”想了想又说：“是了，上次说这事的时候你在修炼开花呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽一直在房间里等到尹净汉出门的声音才出去，他本想找崔胜澈说说话，结果后者又成了一块石头，呆愣愣地落在地上，挡了来往的道。夫胜宽叹了口气，俯下身想把那块石头搬走。崔胜澈真的心事很重，夫胜宽搬得腰酸背痛，恨不得把它放下来用脚踢着走，想想尹净汉之后的报复，还是作罢。<br/>　　<br/>　　他真是全天宫最惨的嫦娥。<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉出门了，崔胜澈成石头了，夫胜宽又变成一个人。他在花园里玩了会儿草，猛然想起房间里还有只猫，噔噔噔跑回去。他弄了点小鱼干，趴在猫面前逗它吃，可那个猫好像很厌恶的样子，连闻一闻都不肯。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也讨厌我？”夫胜宽受伤地挠挠它的下巴，后者喵了一下，灵巧地跳上了他的柜子顶，夫胜宽手够不到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他实在憋得烦，忍不住跑去崔韩率的月宫。崔韩率和他同期入职，也算“人才引进”了，他母亲是田螺姑娘，结果下凡的时候走错了地方，阴差阳错地就到了外土。他父亲是人籍，母亲是仙籍，依着外土神的惯例，混血种就先在人间活完，再上天来入职。崔韩率本土和外土都考察了一下，最后还是决定过来做个嫦娥，那么多嫦娥里面只有他和夫胜宽曾在人间活过，又算同期，所以关系格外好一点。<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽是人籍，在一个海岛上过完一生，结果过奈何桥的时候哼歌，稀里糊涂地被孟婆揪出来，说他嗓子好，问他愿不愿意不入轮回，上天做个神仙。夫胜宽到现在也没理清楚这里面的逻辑，但为人的记忆告诉他做神仙总是好的，于是就答应了，孟婆汤也没喝，直接坐着直达仙云上了天宫，谁知道做神仙也那么累。天宫大部分的神仙，从轮着当玉皇大帝和元始天尊的文俊辉和徐明浩，往下数数到他们这种微不足道的嫦娥小仙，甚至再往下，各到各处供职的仙子仙童，基本都是仙籍，或者半仙籍，也就是父母是有仙缘的。本土和外土的规矩又不一样，只要有仙缘，就从小可以在天上养大，像夫胜宽这样的人籍，以及崔韩率这样有过人间“体验生活”经历的只有凤毛麟角，也有很多好奇心重的仙子过来问他们人间的这般那般。夫胜宽一开始还不厌其烦地讲自己的一生，讲到后面就不好意思起来，觉得这事情平淡如水，没什么好说的。<br/>　　<br/>　　嫦娥要做的事情说多不多说少不少，无非就是每天起来把月相摆成合适的位置，定时扫扫月亮后方人间看不到的那块，引一引潮汐，夫胜宽出身海岛，知道打鱼很在乎这个，因而有时候就悄悄把浪弄小一些。一套月宫标配该是一个嫦娥，一个吴刚，一个玉兔，一株月桂。每月工钱核算嫦娥上工的日子和工作完成的情况，吴刚砍月桂砍了几刀；至于玉兔做的药，月桂掉的花酿的蜜或是酒，这就算各个月宫自己创收的部分，不必考核。有些嫦娥心思活络，弄来蟾蜍和蛇，也是可以入册的，每月天宫会按着册子上的人头数发补贴，剩下的东西就入不了册，只能挂在嫦娥自己的私人物品下面。<br/>　　<br/>　　严格来说嫦娥该是月宫的统领，也只听过嫦娥例会，没人开过吴刚例会，月桂例会，发工钱也是统一发给嫦娥，嫦娥回去分配。然而夫胜宽入职这么多年，从来额没觉得自己是什么统领，毕竟他的月宫里体制内的就他一个嫦娥，吴刚是个也不知道怎么来的烂柯人，斧头不堪大用，随便挥两下就哗啦啦往下掉木屑；月桂是一块石头，还是顽石，连青苔都不长，更不要说怎么开出花来。而且他们两个在他入职之前就一直住在这个月宫里，夫胜宽不好意思摆出一个上司的样子，平时也是叫他们“哥”。这件事情不尴不尬的，就算现在文俊辉提出给他发一个新的吴刚和一个新的月桂，夫胜宽也没办法要，毕竟吴刚和月桂都只能有一个，来了新的，尹净汉和崔胜澈不可避免地就得走；然而每个月累死累活还入不敷出也是事实，所以他才会这么火急火燎地三天两头催着文俊辉给他发玉兔。隔壁崔韩率虽然也没吴刚也没玉桂，但和玉兔洪知秀配合默契，一个做药一个上工，日子过得还是蛮滋润的，不像夫胜宽，名义上管着两个人，事实上三个人都靠他养。<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀坐在门口分草药，夫胜宽哒哒哒跑进去，在他旁边坐下，洪知秀也没看他，淡淡地说了声：“来了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　过一会儿他又说：“胜澈和净汉又吵架了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽惊讶道：“哥怎么知道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“猜的，结果猜对了。”洪知秀干脆利落地说，“找韩率的话，在里面睡觉。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽想起那只猫：“哥，你们的猫吃什么？我给我的猫小鱼干，它看上去碰都不想碰。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这你问他不就行了。”洪知秀抬起一只沾满青叶的手，“知勋。”<br/>　　<br/>　　一个白白的少年探出头来，夫胜宽吓了一跳，长长地抽了口气，李知勋有点不满地说：“怎么了？你的那个也会变，全圆佑就是懒而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀温柔地用手背蹭了蹭李志勋的头顶：“自己去玩吧。”等他走远了，悄悄和夫胜宽说：“他一顿能吃三碗饭。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽帮着洪知秀分草药，分着分着说：“哥怎么不能是我的玉兔呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀从上方看着他：“怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有，”夫胜宽闷闷地用衣袖抹了把脸，“哥什么都做得到，每次胜澈哥和净汉哥吵架，都是哥来劝他们，我什么都干不好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀没说话，过了一会儿他猛地站起身，走到里面，拿着一个小袋子出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“拿着。”他把袋子塞到夫胜宽手里，“香囊，助眠安神用的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽半是惊讶半是感动地收下：“哥帮我做的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“药是我弄的，袋子是韩率给你缝的，”洪知秀一脸嫌弃的样子，“针脚都对不齐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽看着手里彩虹色针线丑丑的香囊，突然觉得鼻子很酸。他抽了抽鼻子：“我能不能留在这里啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们就该有两个嫦娥了，这不行。”洪知秀温柔地帮他擦眼泪，“等净汉回来给我传个话，我去解决这件事情。”<br/>　　<br/>　　隔了一会儿他又问夫胜宽：“吴刚和月桂到底要干什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“简单说来，就是得每天砍树。”夫胜宽说，“这是设定，还有一个设定就是月桂不会被砍到，砍上去就会愈合，砍上去就会愈合。但是大家仍然要砍，这个要算工资的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀想了半天，夫胜宽摇摇头：“其实我也不太懂意义在哪里，但要算工资。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事，”洪知秀说，“天堂——我以前上班的地方也有人是专门干这个的，西西弗斯，而且他推石头，石头还不会和他说话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽心说我家的那块就是石头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唉，”他闷闷不乐地玩洪知秀的袖子，“为什么哥不能是我的玉兔呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“入籍处说我在天堂供职过，应该和韩率会比较聊得来。”洪知秀说，“而且我来之前他就是光杆司令……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我还不如光杆司令呢。”夫胜宽吐槽一句。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我还不如直接在你那边呢。”洪知秀不客气地回了一句，“说是说在这里……可能我在你家呆的时间还比这里的长，尹净汉和崔胜澈怎么天天吵架啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽没敢说他们想见你，有时候还会两个人商量好了装吵架让你过来劝。这话心里想想还好，说出来恐怕会让他更孤独。<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉还是没回来，崔胜澈也还是石头，夫胜宽只好自己去和全圆佑玩。他坚持不懈地逗了快半个时辰，全圆佑总算答应变个人给他看。一阵烟雾过后一个瘦长的男人站在那里，脸上还架着一副圆圆的东西。夫胜宽好奇地凑上去：“这是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个叫眼镜。”全圆佑的声音也是低沉的那种，他抓住夫胜宽试图去碰的手腕，“不要碰，很容易碎。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽有点尴尬地“哦哦”着从他身上下来，没想到全圆佑直接向后坐在了他床上——一点都不客气，夫胜宽没有准备，顺势就坐在了他身上。为了缓解气氛他随口问：“这个是干什么的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“眼睛看不清，戴这个就能看清了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑说着把眼镜架到了他脸上，夫胜宽已经是神仙，自然不可能有这种身体上的小毛小病，眼前一片模糊，他头晕地挥手，让全圆佑把眼镜摘下来，全圆佑逗了他一会儿，像是要讨回之前被他逗的债，才把眼镜拿走。拿走之后也没急着戴回到自己脸上，夫胜宽直愣愣地看着他的眼睛：“圆佑，你眼睛挺好看的，以后别戴了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑耸耸肩，又把眼镜戴上了。<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑是个半仙籍，然而他的半仙里面又复杂许多。他出身也是个人，因为生了一场大病，命被抵给猫妖，勉强又续上了十年之后干脆地两腿一蹬，再睁眼的时候就是妖籍了。和李知勋也是那时候认识的，不过李知勋本来就是猫妖，现在的人形是修炼的结果，全圆佑比他起步好一些，可以自如地变成自己人时候的样子。两个人无所事事地修炼，修炼着修炼着就有仙子过来问他们：愿不愿意上天去？神仙是做不成，但是也能入半仙籍，做个补位，什么时候哪里有顶不上的缺就可以上班，两只猫就答应了，然后在玉帝居所住了十天半个月，就被一个嫦娥一个玉兔捉到了月宫里面去。<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽嘴里满塞着饭，哦哦地表示自己听到了。全圆佑觉得好笑，伸手帮他擦掉嘴边的饭粒：“你注意点吃相。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽又跟他絮絮叨叨地说自己的事情，从自己为人的生活开始，说到上天之后被压榨，再说到不是东西（还真不是东西）的尹净汉和崔胜澈。全圆佑也不说话，偶尔应两声表示自己在听，夫胜宽说到后面，突然自己开始不好意思起来：“你是不是觉得很烦？”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑心说我哪敢，你已经是神仙了，我顶了天只是你财产的一部分，然而夫胜宽看上去很真诚地在问他，他说：“没有，只是我本来就不太爱说话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽说：“圆佑？我可以叫你圆佑吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑说：“怎么了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我刚换算了一下，你好像生出来的时间比我早，我该叫你哥才对。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，”全圆佑说，“随便你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽叫了两声“圆佑，圆佑”，又自己摇摇头：“还是叫哥吧，我过意不去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑其实很想说“圆佑就可以”，然而第一天就顶撞上司不是他的作风。<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽问：“哥为什么不喜欢吃小鱼干啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑说：“我肠胃不好——我的意思是说我是人的时候肠胃不好，之后也不吃这种海鲜。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽很遗憾地说：“可惜了，海鲜很好吃的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　当晚尹净汉一直到夫胜宽睡下了也没回来，夫胜宽等到直打哈欠，全圆佑知道他肯定在等尹净汉，然而猜不透他们的关系，只好劝他早点睡觉。夫胜宽最后都打出眼泪来，才勉强上床，上了床才发现全圆佑没地方睡，颇难为情地说：“哥要不要睡上来？这床还挺大的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑摇摇头，又变回一只猫，蜷在床脚旁边假寐。过了一会儿，他还没睡着，听见夫胜宽轻手轻脚地下床，小心翼翼地把他抱起来，然后放在床上。夫胜宽先是把他放在自己脚后，又把他挪到自己旁边，这样反复挪了几次，最后睡在了夫胜宽旁边的枕头上。这样他才心满意足，吹灭了烛灯。<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀等了一晚上还没等到夫胜宽的联络，给他传音又没人接，应该是已经睡了。他从药房偷偷看了一眼月宫的内殿，崔韩率也灭灯了，应该也休息了。他放下药杵，变成兔子从后墙跳了出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　到了夫胜宽家一看，果然崔胜澈又变回了人形，一个人很忧郁地蹲在那个树下，头上还顶着一朵小花。洪知秀没忍住笑出来，那朵花估计是他变石头的时候吹到他身上的，他变回人的时候没注意。崔胜澈看见一只兔子冲自己蹦蹦跳跳地过来，伸手去接，洪知秀跳到他怀里的一瞬间又变回了人，崔胜澈被压了个始料不及，倒在草地上，洪知秀压着他，还是觉得他头上的花很可爱，爽朗地一直笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你轻点。”崔胜澈羞恼地去捂他的嘴，“胜宽睡了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么开花了？”洪知秀存心逗他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你少开我玩笑。”崔胜澈闷闷地说，他力气还是比洪知秀大，一翻身就变成了侧躺的样子，圈着洪知秀。洪知秀轻轻摸着他的背：“净汉一天没回来？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们又怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈长长地叹了口气，突然很厌烦地说：“不管他了，知秀，我们不管他了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“莫名其妙说什么疯话。”洪知秀说，“怎么就不管净汉了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈又沉默了半天：“我也说不清楚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　或许因为是夜晚，洪知秀心里也有点受伤。尹净汉和崔胜澈日夜相处，原本拌嘴吵架这种破碎的小事就不能全部让他知道，然而严重地闹掰了，又相继凑到他面前来。他算什么？临时休息站？<br/>　　<br/>　　结果崔胜澈躺了一会儿又说：“知秀，我们去找净汉吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀冷冷地说：“刚刚是谁不管他？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈有点着急：“但是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀一口咬在他肩膀上：“你去但是吧，兔子急了我也要咬人的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率第二天偷偷问夫胜宽：“怎么他们三个又分家了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽心想真好，一波未平一波又起。尹净汉有时候就是奇怪地阴沉，还阴沉得有些过分，不管谁都劝不好，隔三差五就所有人围着他团团转一回；崔胜澈不遑多让，持续性地没自信，不管谁都不省心，他是洪知秀他也要不干。他一咬牙，心一横：“随便他们去！关系好的时候也没见他们干活。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三个人就是会这样吗？”崔韩率很认真地分析，“有两个人关系很好也不行，关系不好也不行。心里希望他们两个好，可真的很亲密了，又觉得自己没有位置。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽等着他的下文，结果崔韩率愣头愣脑地来了一句：“可我们和硕珉哥就挺不错的啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　起承转李硕珉。<br/>　　<br/>　　从崔韩率的月宫出来，夫胜宽对怀里的全圆佑说：“带你去极乐世界玩，走过去吧。”他面对着猫形的全圆佑就不用敬语，变成人了就叫哥。全圆佑落到地上，长成一个人形，鼻子上没了眼镜，夫胜宽说：“哥看得见吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不读书的话这样够用了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他们往极乐世界去，其实只是一个地名，一个公园，里面花草很有名。走过去的时候全圆佑忍不住问：“硕珉哥是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽抓抓鼻子，全圆佑觉得他眼神有点躲闪：“哥问他干吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“问问嘛。”全圆佑用了有点撒娇的语气，自己都一身鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽别他嗲得不轻，战战兢兢地说：“是后羿，编号970218。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他又急急忙忙补充道：“不过现在哥见不到啦，他现在在年度考核。唉后羿就是好，每年只要射一次箭就完事了，他本身就是射箭长项——哥知道吗？去年连射了四个十环，拿了好多奖金。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不叫他哥啊。”全圆佑又一次自己酸到自己，语气好像刚吃了个柠檬。<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽以为他在意礼仪的事情：“偶尔也会放肆一下嘛……”<br/>　　<br/>　　关于后羿，虽然夫胜宽没有明说，但全圆佑也是知道的。再联想到今天另一个小嫦娥懵懵懂懂的那句“可我们和硕珉哥就挺不错的”，对比的对象是闹得不能再闹的那个三人组，全圆佑作为百年老妖，擅自脑补了一出霸道后羿傻白甜嫦娥的三角大戏。他揣着手看在花间天真烂漫的夫胜宽，心里暗暗决定不能让李硕珉得逞——尽管他甚至还没亲眼看过这位优秀的神射手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哥！”夫胜宽跑到他面前，踮着脚给他插了朵不知道叫什么名字的花，花瓣垂下来，遮住他半个视野。<br/>　　<br/>　　晚上夫胜宽和崔韩率连着洪知秀出去吃饭，美其名曰“团建”——当然不会带上崔胜澈，也不是因为他和洪知秀刚闹掰，而是因为他还好好保持着忧郁的石头人设，谁会带石头出去吃饭。全圆佑找了个借口不去，等他们出了门就直奔崔韩率的月宫。<br/>　　<br/>　　果不其然李知勋也没出门，他看见全圆佑，懒懒地抬了抬尾巴。全圆佑急吼吼地说：“你知不知道李硕珉？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？知道啊，”李知勋莫名其妙地说，“你怎么好像对他意见很大一样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑绘声绘色添油加醋地讲了一遍自己毫无根据的推想，脸上还很配合地波澜起伏，李知勋听完说：“差点给你唬住。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么叫差点？”全圆佑都快跳脚了。李知勋懒洋洋地说：“就算人家真的这么心黑，退一万步说，关你什么事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑一愣，李知勋趁热打铁：“三角恋怎么了，这也是自由恋爱是不是？你看知秀——知秀哥他们，你怎么能干涉人家？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就算这样会伤害韩率和胜宽？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我看你渡劫的时候怎么没心态如此不平衡。”<br/>　　<br/>　　李知勋用一个孩子一样的身体说老成的话：“要靠他们自己去觉悟，去选择。”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑反应慢，一直到回去的路上才想出反驳李知勋的论据：崔胜澈他们那个三角恋好歹算得上势均力敌，三个人都一样不肯说真话。而鬼知道李硕珉段位几何，会不会把崔韩率和夫胜宽捏在手里玩，那两个嫦娥真是好骗典型。<br/>　　<br/>　　他沉痛地叹了口气，夫胜宽，那就由我保护你！<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉回来是四天后的事情了，期间洪知秀和崔胜澈的关系仍然一点进展都没有。洪知秀不轻易发脾气，然而发了就不好哄。崔胜澈一直装石头，看来铁了心是要逃避这件事。夫胜宽也想通了，日日带着全圆佑到处玩，今天这里喝酒明天那里看花，后天带着崔韩率，任其自然，总之就是把装聋作哑进行到底。<br/>　　<br/>　　李知勋说：“你疯了？怎么没见你这么有活力过？”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑说：“我不是为了保护胜宽嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“跟你说了别自作多情。”李硕珉用尾巴打他，毫不留情，“搞得不好人家乐在其中呢？”他们两个闹的声音大了点，夫胜宽从崔韩率的房间探出个头来：“怎么啦？”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉回去的时候月宫荒芜一片，夫胜宽不在家想不起来除草，那些东西简直疯长。他第一反应是有没有遮掉崔胜澈，找了一圈才发现他被好好地放在墙根边上晒太阳。尹净汉叫了两声夫胜宽，当然没人理他，于是他自己开始动手修草坪。弯腰干了半天，回头一看崔胜澈变成了人，站在他身后看着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“变回来了？”尹净汉不冷不热地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么这么多天没回来。”崔胜澈声音都很委顿。<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉很惊讶：“我有很久不回来？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈给他看更漏：“不要再说我冤枉你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉拄着锄头想了会儿：“对了，我去看下棋了，可能时间又和这里不一样了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈说：“你还要去看下棋啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊？”尹净汉捏捏他的脸，“我不是烂柯人吗，这个算工资的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈愣愣地看着他，吸吸鼻子：“那真的只剩我不赚钱了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个跟赚钱有什么关系？”尹净汉扔掉锄头向他张开双臂，崔胜澈靠过来，“你赚过钱？胜宽也没把你扔出去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈抱着尹净汉：“我和知秀也吵架了，我怎么好像什么都干不好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉说了一句“怎么回事”，看崔胜澈扁着嘴，像要哭了，赶快再说好话安慰他，最后两个人又躺在刚剪好的草坪上，尹净汉说：“我算是明白平时知秀哄你有多累了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你还让他担心我们啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉厚脸皮地才想起来这件事的开端是自己发脾气。崔胜澈抓着他的手指，小心翼翼的，就抓了一根：“我们和好了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这还不算和好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那之后一起去找知秀吧，我也该和他和好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉好笑：“呀，你们吵架又把我扯进来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　过了一会儿自己说：“算了，你们真的不带我，我又会觉得难过了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“净汉，”崔胜澈很认真地说，“你知道为什么我是一块石头吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉说：“你是石头，从一开始就是石头，这个有为什么吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是石头总该是顽物，没有心，怎么会炼成人形？”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉亲亲他的鬓角：“这件事情重要吗？我只知道我看到你的时候你就是这样了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈很倔强：“你怎么去爱一个没有心的人？”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉有点委屈：“不要煞风景啦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他们找了个时间去找洪知秀，洪知秀看他们两个一起来了，话也就说通了。崔韩率恰好不在，和夫胜宽一起出去开会了，月宫就他们三个。洪知秀让尹净汉给他编穗子，尹净汉手很巧，璎珞和穗子都打得很好。崔胜澈眼巴巴的：“我能干点什么吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀本来想说“你歇着就行”，转念一想：“你帮净汉抽线吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉一边打一边说：“你最近副业开展得风风火火，都卖起香囊来了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“按件给你计费。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有胜澈的劳动力，别忘了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀笑：“你真的很会得寸进尺。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“生活不易。”<br/>　　<br/>　　打了十几根，洪知秀打发尹净汉去洗，洗完了还要晾，房间里只剩他和崔胜澈。洪知秀说：“好啦，你想说什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈说：“我修炼开花卓有成效。”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀说：“来一朵我看看？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈愣了，没想到他这么干脆。洪知秀撑着头看着他，眼睛闪闪发亮，很鼓励的样子。崔胜澈闭了一会儿眼睛，啪地一下头顶冒出来一朵小花，洪知秀没忍住笑出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起，”他一边笑一边道歉，“但是真的视觉效果还蛮冲击的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈气恼地打他：“笑什么笑！”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀笑完了，身上不轻不重地挨了几下：“你怎么突然想到给我表演这个？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“拜托，我好歹也练了那么久啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀说：“我没见过吴刚——也没见过月桂，你们到底要干什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈的表情愁云惨雾的：“他砍我，只要哪天砍伤我了，我愈合不起来，他就能走。”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀知道崔胜澈说的他指尹净汉：“可你不是随砍随合吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也不是月桂啊，我怎么知道会发生什么。”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀眨着眼睛，花了一会儿时间才明白过来崔胜澈在说什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是不是没见过月桂？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不也没见过。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对，是我问错了——你是不是也没见过桂花？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈说：“这有什么关系吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　洪知秀伸出手掐了一朵崔胜澈开出的花瓣：“你还是加油练练吧，照你开一朵花都花那么久看来，我还是先期待文俊辉和徐明浩换届比较实际。”<br/>　　<br/>　　回去的时候尹净汉觉得崔胜澈活络很多：“你和知秀聊了什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈说：“秘密。”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉说：“好，我看你什么时候憋不住了和我说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　结果那天晚上崔胜澈不依不饶地问尹净汉：“你知道为什么我是石头吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉心想怎么又来了：“你想说什么可以直说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈有点伤感：“你真的什么都不记得了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉仔仔细细地想了一遍：“我不记得了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈咬着嘴唇，啪地一下又变回了一块石头——一块玉，发着五彩的光，然后又变回来。尹净汉看着他：“你是在变戏法给我看？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊，真是，”崔胜澈气急败坏地说，“我浇了你这么久，你都忘了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉是真的目瞪口呆了，崔胜澈急切地说：“怎么样？想起来了没？你说你要用眼泪还我——结果死太早了，没还够。你现在还欠着我呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉缓了半天，只说了一句：“完了，合着前世冤家。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他们两个有些惶然地坐在一起，崔胜澈突然抱着尹净汉：“你别哭，千万别哭，一滴眼泪都不要掉。”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉很无语：“我也没有这意思。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你别还我了。”崔胜澈捧着他的脸，“你就欠着我吧，就这样欠着。一直欠下去——我不要你还了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉听明白他没说的那半句话，心里触动了一下：“可知秀……”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔胜澈说：“我们一起爱他。”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉说：“嗯，我们一起爱他。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你快点睡。”全圆佑突然又变成了人，从背后捂着夫胜宽的耳朵，后者小小地惊叫了一声，徒劳地蹬腿：“哥！”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑为了不让夫胜宽听到声音，从后面把他抱住了，夫胜宽小小的一个，被他兜头兜脚搂在怀里。夫胜宽有点不好意思，用手推他：“哥你干吗……”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑说：“叫我圆佑。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“胜宽……”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑的声音听着都有点委屈了，夫胜宽拍拍他的手臂，在他怀里转了个面，面对着全圆佑：“今天怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我听知勋说李硕珉快回来了。”全圆佑从上面看着他，“所以我就……”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽说：“这怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑深深地吸了口气：“你能不能别去找他？”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽没听明白，全圆佑以为他的沉默是在为难，抱他抱得更紧了：“胜宽——我……我也很珍惜你，不会比他差，我——”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽突然拍了下手：“我算是明白了，哥——呃，圆佑你是喜欢我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑心想，搞了半天你不知道？<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽刚刚还在沾沾自喜，反应过来了之后又不好意思起来，小声地解释：“其实，那个……我们和硕珉——硕珉哥真的只是朋友关系，他人很好的，等他回来你可以见见。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不行，你不能见他，我也不要见。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽好笑地摸摸全圆佑的肩膀，猫科动物的领地意识他算是见识到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嫦娥和后羿也不一定是那个关系的。”他小小声地贴在全圆佑耳边给他解释，“只是说这样的概率高一点——知道吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑嗯了一声，又抱紧了一些，夫胜宽觉得自己快被勒死了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就说你怎么这么黏我……可是今天也黏过头了，怎么回事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑没说话，夫胜宽动了动身体，蹭到某个热热的东西，心里一僵。<br/>　　<br/>　　全圆佑说：“我快发情期了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　三天之后李硕珉回来，头一个就是冲到夫胜宽家里：“我射日成功了！今年奖金又翻倍！”<br/>　　<br/>　　尹净汉大敞着衣领就出来了，后面跟着衣着得体的洪知秀，李硕珉一愣，还没等他开口，尹净汉有点不耐烦地说：“胜宽还在睡呢——还有硕珉你之后少来，来之前报备。”<br/>　　<br/>　　李硕珉：“啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>